remember
by min gula
Summary: [chapter 6 update] "kau tau, aku menyukaimu selama tiga tahun dan kau tak pernah menyadarinya" bad summary BTS fanfic,yaoi,vmin couple (taehyung x jimin)
1. teaser

Remember

Author : min gula

Genre : friendship , romance (?) , yaoi

Cast: park jimin

Kim taehyung

dll

Rate : T

Disclaimer

Ide cerita dari pengalaman aku (?) murni pengalaman dan di beri perubahan meskipun sedikit dan juga bentuk dari yaoinya (?) maafkan jika ada kesaamaan dengan ff lainnya karna setiap pengalaman cinta itu ada yang sama tapi tak serupa (?)

.

.

.

.

Typo bertebaran

.

..Seorang pria berumur 22 tahun berjalan menelusuri lorong sekolah yang sepi.

.

"ambilah payung ini karna aku tidak mau melihatmu kehujanan"

.

"Meskipun kau sunbaeku aku akan tetap mengawasimu"

.

"aku selalu ingin memainkan piano ini untuk orang yang aku sukai. Dan ini pertama kalinya aku memainkannya untukmu."

.

"Di bawah pohon ini, aku akan mengukir nama kita berdua"

.

"kau tau, aku menyukaimu selama tiga tahun dan kau tak pernah menyadarinya."

.

.

.

.

Jimin menggengam erat tangan taehyung sambil melihat kota seoul dari atas atap sekolah.

.

Taehyung melihat kedekatan diantara mereka berdua.

.

Taehyung menahan air matanya setelah mendengar semua pengakuan dari jimin.

.

.

.

.

Teasernya segini dulu aja ya.. karna kalau banyak banyak entar ga asik (?)

Penasaran ga? /enggaaaaaa/ .. review dulu aja teasernya .. kalau ga ada review atau reviewnya dikit, aku gakan posting ffnya. don't be siders guys karna sesungguhnya setiap author membutuhkan review/masukan dari kalian :'''''')


	2. Chapter 1

Remember

Author : min gula

Genre : friendship , romance (?) , yaoi

Cast: park jimin

Kim taehyung

dll

Rate : T

Disclaimer

Ide cerita dari pengalaman aku (?) murni pengalaman dan di beri perubahan meskipun sedikit dan juga bentuk dari yaoinya (?) maafkan jika ada kesaamaan dengan ff lainnya karna setiap pengalaman cinta itu ada yang sama tapi tak serupa (?)

.

.

.

.

Typo bertebaran

.

.

 **2018..**

Cuaca kota seoul pada saat itu benar benar panas karena memang bertepatan dengan musim panas. Kim taehyung, pria berumur sekitar 22tahun itu terlihat sedang membereskan beberapa buku lamanya. Ia berniat untuk menjual buku buku tersebut.

Ketika ia akan menyimpan buku buku itu kedalam kardus, tak sengaja sebuah foto terjatuh tepat di bawah kakinya. Ia kemudian menaruh semua buku itu diatas meja lalu kembali mengambil foto tersebut.

Dilihatnya foto tersebut. Terdapat foto dirinya ketika masih memakai seragam SMA bersama seorang pria lain yang juga memakai seragam yang sama. Tanpa ia sadari, taehyung menjatuhkan air matanya setelah melihat foto tersebut.

.

Kini taehyung sudah berada di depan gerbang sekolah SMAnya dulu. Karna sekarang masih liburan musim panas, suasana sekolah pada saat itu memang sangat sepi. Taehyung melangkahkan kakinya kedalam. Ia menelusuri setiap koridor. Taehyung berjalan sambil mencoba mengingat masa masa lalunya pada saat itu.

Taehyung berdiam diri didepan sebuah kelas, ia memasuki kelas tersebut dan duduk di ujung ruangan, ia tersenyum saat menyentuh meja yang ada di depannya. Tak lama dari itu taehyung pergi ke luar kelas dan berjalan menuju taman di tengah sekolah.

Ditaman itu terdapat satu pohon yang cukup besar dan juga terawat, taehyung berjalan menuju pohon tersebut dan berdiri dibawahnya. Ia memejamkan matanya sambil merasakan angin musim panas yang menyapu rambutnya.

Tangan taehyung mulai memegang pohon itu seakan mencari sesuatu, ia mengelilingi pohon itu sampai ia menemukan apa yang ia cari. Sebuah ukiran di pohon itu masih utuh dan terdapat namanya dan juga nama park jimin.

Park jimin, teman masa SMAnya dulu dan kini taehyung mulai meneteskan kembali air matanya. Ingatan yang ia tutup rapat kini kembali terbuka dengan sendirinya. Sampai ia mendengar sebuah suara memanggilnya.

"kim taehyung.."

"suara itu..aku merindukan suara itu. suara itu sangat nyata. aku mohon jangan sampai aku mengingat dia kembali." Ucap taehyung.

"kim taehyung.." suara itu kembali terdengar olehnya. Itu bukan halusinasi tetapi suara itu berasal dari…..

 **Flashback**

 **2011..**

Awal pelajaran baru. kelas baru,teman baru dan semuanya baru. Taehyung duduk di ujung ruangan, ia hanya menghabiskan waktu pertama disekolah barunya itu dengan membaca buku. Taehyung bukan seorang anak yang mudah bergaul dengan orang. Ia termasuk kedalam orang yang pemalu.

Dari arah luar terdengar sebuah keributan kecil . Mereka terdengar seperti meneriaki seorang artis. Ternyata keributan itu kini mulai masuk ke kelas taehyung. Semua murid di kelasnya ribut tak tentu, kim taehyung mengalihkan pandangannya dari buku yang ia baca. Matanya tertuju pada seorang pria yang memasuki kelasnya dan berjalan menuju kearahnya.

Pria itu kini duduk disampingnya. Taehyung hanya melihat dia seperti ia melihat orang pada umumnya, namun pria yang ada disampingnya itu melihat dan tersenyum ke arah taehyung.

"bisakah aku duduk disampingmu?" ucap pria tersebut.

Ini pertama kalinya taehyung di sapa orang lain. Dari awal ia sekolah, ia tidak pernah di sapa satu kali pun oleh pria atau pun wanita.

"hmm." Taehyung hanya menganggukan kepalanya tanda setuju.

Pria itu menarik kursi yang sedang ia duduki ke arah taehyung. Ia melipat tangannya dan menyimpannya diatas meja taehyung.

"hai..aku park jimin, dan kau bisa memanggilku namamu?"

Pria yang ada di depan taehyung itu bernama jimin, ia memiliki karisma yang cukup kuat ketika ia tersenyum. Maka tak heran jika siapa pun yang melihat senyumnya maka ia akan berteriak sekeras mungkin. Selain berkarisma ia pun sangat ramah, ia tidak pernah membeda bedakan ras atau apapun. Ia memang senang berteman dengan siapa saja.

Tak ada jawaban dari taehyung, semua murid yang ada dikelasnya menatap dengan penasaran. Terlihat pertanyaan dari beberapa murid 'mengapa dia mengabaikan jimin'.

Satu detik..dua detik..tiga detik

sampai satu menit taehyung tidak membuka mulutnya. Ia hanya diam tak menjawab pertanyaan jimin. Jimin kemudian mengambil buku yang ada di atas mejanya. Ia melihat halaman sampul depan dan membaca nama yang tertulis disana.

"kim taehyung." Ucap jimin.

"itu kah namamu?" ucapnya sekali lagi, taehyung hanya menganggukan kepalanya.

"ahh begitu, sepertinya kau orang yang pemalu, tapi tenang saja jika kau bersamaku kau tidak usah menjadi pemalu seperti ini. baiklah kim taehyung sekarang kau dan aku adalah teman."ucap jimin sambil merangkul tubuh taehyung.

Taehyung hanya diam tak melakukan apapun, tapi terlihat sebuah garis senyum terukir dari bibirnya.

.

.

Bersambung

.

. Hai hai gimana sama chapt pertama ini? makasih banget yang udah review sama yang udah nunggu atau udah support ff ini

.

.

 **gummysmiled** **,** **,** **MMahlynda** **,** **leaxbabygull** **,** **Rikanagisa** **:** sejujurnya disini aku bingung mau nempatin jimin jadi uke/seme :'') tapi kayanya bakalan ke seme (bakalan terungkap di akhir chapt) huhuhu dan taehyung jadi uke yang pemalu atau pendiem /spoiler dikit/ (?)

 **Riska971** **:** ini udah update ko hehe

 **KhoerunNisa259** **:** karena ini chaptnya dikit jadi teasernya pun dikit ._.

.

.

next chap ditunggu aja yaa.. review ? saran dan masukan jangan lupa ya =))


	3. Chapter 2

Remember

Author : min gula

Genre : friendship , romance (?) , yaoi

Cast: park jimin

Kim taehyung

dll

Rate : T

Disclaimer

Ide cerita dari pengalaman aku (?) murni pengalaman dan di beri perubahan meskipun sedikit dan juga bentuk dari yaoinya (?) maafkan jika ada kesaamaan dengan ff lainnya karna setiap pengalaman cinta itu ada yang sama tapi tak serupa (?)

.

.

.

.

Typo bertebaran

.

.

 **Kantin**

Suasana kantin pada saat itu cukup ramai, karena saat itu adalah jam makan siang. Taehyung terihat sedang makan sendirian di ujung kantin. Tapi itu tak berlangsung lama karena jimin tiba tiba saja duduk di depannya.

Taehyung yang sedang memasukan makanan kedalam mulutnya terhenti setelah melihat jimin yang tiba tiba saja duduk di depannya

"bolehkah aku duduk?" ucap jimin dengan melontarkan senyumannya kepada taehyung.

"heemm." Ucap taehyung. Ia pun kini melanjutkan makannya.

Ketika ia sudah mendapatkan 'izin' duduk dari taehyung, jimin sama sekali tidak menyentuh makanannya sedikit pun. Ia hanya memperhatikan orang yang ada di depannya itu. sesekali ia tersenyum ketika taehyung memasukan sendok kedalam mulutnya.

Hal itu kini disadari oleh taehyung. Ia menyadari jika jimin memperhatikannya ketika makan, dan itu membuat ia menjadi risih. Taehyung menyimpan sendoknya kemudian berbalik menatap jimin.

"apa yang kau lihat?" ucap taehyung.

Jimin hanya tersenyum menanggapinya.

"kau sangat menarik,kim taehyung." Setelah itu, jimin kemudian mengambil sendoknya dan menyantap makanan yang ada di depannya.

Setelah mendengar kata kata dari mulut jimin, taehyung terdiam tak melakukan apapun. Jimin menatapnya kembali.

"kenapa kau diam?" ucap jimin.

Taehyung kemudian tersadar dari diamnya. Ia kemudian melanjutkan kembali makannya tanpa melihat wajah jimin. Jimin hanya tersenyum melihat kelakuan taehyung.

"mengapa kau selalu menundukan kepalamu kim taehyung?" ucap jimin.

Seperti tak mendengar perkataan jimin, taehyung tetap saja menundukan kepalanya. Matanya hanya fokus kepada makanan yang ada di depannya itu.

"hei kim taehyung. Lihatkan aku jika aku bicara padamu. kau benar benar tidak sopan." Ucap jimin, nadanya tidak terdengar seperti kesal atau marah. Ia mengatakan itu dengan nada 'mengejek'

Taehyung kemudian menyudahi makannya dan ia pun berdiri dari duduknya. Taehyung pergi meninggalkan jimin sendirian tanpa mengucapkan sepatah kata pun.

"hei kim taehyung, mengapa kau dingin padaku? Apa kau tidak mau berteman denganku? jika iya maka aku akan melakukan hal apapun agar aku bisa berteman denganmu."

Langkah taehyung terhenti setelah mendengar perkataan jimin. Ia tersenyum saat mendengar perkataan jimin. Ia kemudian membalikan badannya dan memasang wajah datar kembali.

"lakukan jika kau bisa. Park jimin." Kemudian taehyung pun pergi meninggalkan jimin setelah mengucapkan satu kalimat kepada jimin.

Jimin pun tersenyum setelah taehyung tak terlihat dari pandangannya tersebut.

"aku bisa dan aku akan melakukannya kim taehyung." Gumam jimin.

 **Taehyung pov**

aku tak pernah bisa fokus dengan buku yang sedang aku baca. Posisiku saat ini adalah aku sedang duduk di dalam perpus. Semua buku yang ada di depanku tak ada satu pun yang bisa aku pahami. Mengapa aku selalu memikirkannya.

Park jimin

Orang itu selalu ada di dalam pikiranku sejak di awal aku bertemu dengannya. 'apakah aku menyukainya?' tapi itu tidak mungkin. Aku bahkan belum mengenal dia. aku mulai frustasi dan mengacak rambutku.

" _hei kim taehyung, mengapa kau dingin padaku? Apa kau tidak mau berteman denganku? jika iya maka aku akan melakukan hal apapun agar aku bisa berteman denganmu."_

Tiba tiba saja aku tersenyum kembali saat membayangkan jimin mengatakan hal itu kembali namun aku memukul kembali kepalaku.

'sadarlah kim taehyung. Apa yang kau pikirkan dari seorang jimin.'

 **Author pov**

Cuaca saat itu sedang hujan cukup besar. Dan keadaan sekolah lumayan sepi karena para murid sudah pulang satu persatu. Meskipun hujan besar, kebanyakan mereka lebih baik memilih untuk membasahi badannya dengan air hujan dari pada harus menunggu hujan dan menghabiskan waktu di sekolah.

Tapi itu semua tidak berlaku untuk taehyung. Dia setia menunggu hujan di depan gedung sekolah. Ia tidak ingin badannya basah kuyup dan membuat dirinya masuk angin.

Taehyung memeluk badannya sendiri mencoba untuk menghangatkan badannya yang mulai kedinginan itu. sesekali ia menggosokan tangannya dan menempelkannya di pipi.

Tiba tiba saja sebuah tangan memegang payung berwarna biru langit itu terulur di depan taehyung. Taehyung melihat orang yang membawa payung biru itu. ternyata orang yang ia lihat adalah jimin. Ia tesenyum dan memperlihatkan puppy eyesnya kepada taehyung.

"ambilah." Ucap jimin.

Taehyung hanya diam seperti biasa. Entah kenapa, setiap ia di dekat jimin, ia tidak pernah bisa membuka mulutnya hanya untuk mengatakan satu atau dua kata.

Jimin kemudian memegang tangan taehyung, ia kemudian memberikan payungnya kepada taehyung. Taehyung mengambil payung itu dan menatap jimin.

"kenapa kau memberikan ini padaku?" ucap taehyung.

"pulang dan ambilah payung ini karna aku tidak mau melihatmu kehujanan." Ucap jimin

Deg

Jantung taehyung tiba tiba saja berdetak sangat cepat tak seperi biasanya. Perasaan ini muncul untuk pertama kalinya. Taehyung mencoba untuk mengendalikan semua perasaan itu namun ia gagal.

"aku tau kau sedang menunggu hujan, tapi itu percuma karna hujan seperti ini tak akan pernah berhenti sampai nanti kau mau melihat ibumu khawatir karna kau belum pulang juga?" ucap jimin kembali.

Taehyung hanya menggelengkan kepalanya.

"kalau begitu ambilah payung ini."

"tapi bagaimana denganmu?" ucap taehyung.

"jangan khawatirkan aku, aku bisa pulang meski tanpa payung." Ucap jimin.

Taehyung kemudian terdiam, ia hanya melihat payung itu dan jimin memperhatikan taehyung terus menerus.

"kalau begitu pulanglah bersamaku,jimin." Taehyung menatap jimin dan tersenyum kepadanya.

"baiklah jika kau meminta." Ucap jimin.

Kini keduanya saling menatap satu sama lain.

.

 **Halte**

Mereka berdua duduk di halte sambil menunggu bis datang. hujan yang tak terlalu besar tetap menyelimuti tempat sekitar. taehyung hanya terdiam sambil memegang erat payung biru yang di pegangnya. Jimin yang duduk disampingnya hanya sibuk dengan lagu yang sedang ia dengar dari handphonenya.

Tiba tiba saja sebuah headset terpasang di telinga taehyung. Jimin menempelkan sebelah headsetnya di telinga taehyung.

jantungnya kembali berdetak dengan cepat. 'megapa perasaan ini selalu muncul ketika aku dekat dengan jimin.' Ucap batinnya.

Rasanya ia ingin cepat pergi dari tempat itu namun mengapa waktu terasa lama sekali. Bis yang ia tunggu tidak datang juga. Taehyung benar benar bingung sekarang. Ia bahkan sudah tidak bisa berpikir dengan baik, yang ia pikirkan pada saat itu adalah 'bagaimana bisa aku pergi dari tempat ini.'

"dengarlah lagu ini, apa kau suka lagu indie?" ucap jimin.

Taehyung berusaha bersikap 'normal' pada saat itu.

"iya. Bagaimana denganmu?" ucap taehyung tanpa berani melihat matanya.

"benarkah? Aku pun menyukainya. Kapan kapan aku akan mengajakmu menonton langsung music indie." Ucap jimin .

Kemudian terjadi keheningan kembali diantara mereka berdua. Hanya terdengar suara headset yang terpasang di telinga mereka masing masing.

Tak lama setelah itu bis pun datang. taehyung melepas headset yang terpasang di telinganya. Jimin kemudian memasukan handphonenya kedalam jas yang ia pakai. Ia berdiri dari duduknya.

"bisku sudah datang. maaf aku harus pergi. Besok kita bertemu kembali di sekolah." Ucap jimin.

Kemudian ia pun masuk kedalam bis. Setelah bis itu pun pergi, jimin tetap melambaikan tangannya dari dalam bis. Dan taehyung pun tersenyum kepada jimin.

 **Jimin pov**

Aku melihat jalanan dari dalam bus. Di dalam pikiranku masih terbayang saat taehyung memberikan senyumannya padaku.

'aku akan berusaha menjadikanmu temanku atau mungkin lebih dari seorang teman.'

Author pov

Pelajaran saat itu sudah selesai. Semua murid berhamburan keluar kelas termasuk taehyung. Ia kemudian berjalan melewati jimin begitu saja tanpa menyapanya. Sikapnya masih tetap dingin.

Jimin hanya memperhatikan taehyung dari kursinya sampai ia benar benar pergi keluar kelas dan hilang dari pandangannya.

Setelah jimin tak melihat lagi taehyung. Ia kemudian membereskan semua buku yang ada di dalam laci mejanya. Tangannya meraba raba tanpa melihat isi laci tersebut. Ketika ia akan mengambil buku buku tersebut, tiba tiba saja tangannya tak sengaja menyentuh sebuah benda yang asing baginya.

Jimin membungkukan badannya dan melihat apa yang ada di dalam kolong lacinya tersebut. Ia melihat sebuah payung dan susu coklat disana. Jimin mengambil payung dan susu coklat tersebut. Diatas susu coklat tersebut terdapat sebuah sticky note dan berisikan sebuah pesan kecil. Jimin kemudian mengambil sticky note tersebut dan membacanya.

 _Terima kasih atas payungnya. Maafkan aku karena merepotkanmu , aku harap kau benar benar bisa menjadi temanku park jimin._

Jimin pun tersenyum puas saat membaca isi pesan tersebut. Ia tau siapa orang yang memberikannya susu coklat tersebut.

"sudah kubilang, aku akan melakukannya kim taehyung." ucap jimin pelan.

.

.

Bersambung

Gimana dengan chapter yg ini? geje ya? Atau ga rame? :(((( dan juga aku mau minta Maaf karna aku agak telat buat update hehe .. aku ga bisa update cepet karena sibuk juga sama kulaih ^^ paling aku cuman bisa update satu minggu dua kali .

.

.

 **Riska971** : iya disini aku buat jimin jadi seme (?) Entahlah tiba tiba aja terpikir di benak aku hehehe

 **Chimsza95** : yah maaf bgt ga sesuai dengan keinginan kamu :( entar kapan kapan aku buat ff tapi jimin versi uke (?) aku janji ko

: hai juga.. iya aku buat karakter jimin ini jadi seme .. maaf juga kalau chapt yg awal pendek karna keterbatasan waktu

 **KhoerunNisa259** : iya dia sedih bgt kk~ soalnya….(rahasia) btw makasih dan tetep pantengin epepnya ya :)

 **Leaxbabygull** : aku ngebuat karakter jimin jd seme. Duh maaf bgt yaa. Dan aku pun emang ga terlalu ngerti sama summary /maklum aku baru di dunia ff/

 **Gummysmiled** : tetep pantengin terus ffnya dan makasih hehe

 **Guest** : iya makasih. Maaf bgt yaa harus ngebuat v jadi seme

 **Red1004** : iya ini udah ko hoho

 **Guest** : kapan kapan ya aku buatin jimin vers uke (?)

 **Jung** : hahaha iya duh makasih banyak ya. Aku emang ngebuat v jadi uke di ff yg ini.

.

.

Maaf banget yang pingin posisi jimin jadi uke. Awalnya aku pun ga kepikiran siapa yang bakal jadi seme/uke . cuman disini aku liat lagi karakter ff yang cocok itu buat siapa.

Makasih buat yang review. Kalau bisa review lagi.. makasih ….


	4. Chapter 3

Remember

Author : min gula

Genre : friendship , romance (?) , yaoi

Cast: park jimin

Kim taehyung

dll

Rate : T

Disclaimer

Ide cerita dari pengalaman aku (?) murni pengalaman dan di beri perubahan meskipun sedikit dan juga bentuk dari yaoinya (?) maafkan jika ada kesaamaan dengan ff lainnya karna setiap pengalaman cinta itu ada yang sama tapi tak serupa (?)

.

.

.

.

Typo bertebaran

.

.

Author pov

Hari demi hari berlalu. Jimin dan juga taehyung mulai terlihat akrab, meski pun taehyung masih terlihat malu malu saat bersama jimin.

Hari ini mereka berdua dan juga beberapa orang berada di ruang yang dipenuhi oleh kaca. ya mereka sedang berada di ruang latihan menari. Sebenarnya pelajaran sudah selesai sejak satu jam yang lalu. Namun beberapa diantara murid diperbolehkan mengikuti kegiatan lebih atau disebut dengan extrakurikuler.

Semua orang yang ada di kelas itu sudah memakai seragam yang mempermudah mereka untuk bergerak. Terkecuali kim taehyung. Ia hanya duduk di atas kursi di ujung ruangan. Sejujurnya ia tidak suka dengan kegiatan ini. ia hanya senang jika berada di ruangan musik dan ditemani dengan beberapa alat musik seperti piano atau pun gitar.

Taehyung datang ke ruang ini hanya untuk menemani temannya jimin. Ia meminta taehyung untuk menemaninnya dengan alasan 'aku tak punya teman selain taehyung.' Namun pada kenyataannya taehyunglah yang tak memiliki teman selaim jimin.

Waktu sudah menunjukan pukul dua siang. Seharusnya mereka sudah memulai kegiatan namun guru yang seharusnya melatih mereka belum juga datang. jimin yang sedang berkumpul bersama temannya kemudian jalan pergi menghampiri taehyung dan duduk disampingnya.

"apa kau bosan? Aku jadi merasa tidak enak kepadamu." Ucap jimin.

"tidak. aku senang bisa melihatmu menari." Ucap taehyung dengan mengeluarkan fake smilenya. Sebenarnya taehyung memang bosan dengan keadaan saat itu.

"maafkan begitu, aku akan menari untukmu." Ucap jimin.

"menari?"

"ya menari. Karena sang pelatih belum datang maka aku akan sedikit menampilkan bakatku." Ucapnya kembali.

Taehyung hanya mengerutkan dahinya. Ia sebenarnya masih bingung dengan apa yang dikatakan jimin.

Musik mulai dimainkan, jimin kemudia berjalan dan memposisikan dirinya di tengah tengah ruangan. Orang orang yang sibuk dengan kegiatannya masing masing, kemudian menghentikan aktifitasnya saat mendengar suara hentakan musik, dan pada saat itu juga orang orang memfokuskan dirinya untuk melihat jimin.

Suara bisikan kecil kemudian mulai terdengar. Mereka terlihat seperti mengatakan 'apa yang akan di lakukan park jimin.' Jimin hanya tersenyum melihat respon dari teman temannya itu.

Ketika jimin sudah menemukan irama yang pas, ia mulai menghentakan kakinya dan menyesuaikan dengan tempo dari lagu tersebut. Tubuh jimin mulai bergerak menunjukan bakatnya. Tangan dan kakinya bergerak dengan irama yang pas dan juga penuh energi. Tarian yang dilakukan jimin itu pun sukses membuat orang orang yang ada disekitarnya terkesima.

Taehyung yang tidak terlalu menyukai dance itu pun terkagum saat melihat jimin. Dan tanpa ia sadari ia menghentakan kakinya mengikuti musik yang sedang di putar saat itu. sesekali ia tersenyum saat jimin melihat ke arahnya. Ia benar benar terpesona saat melihat jimin melakukan itu semua.

Setelah tiga menit lagu diputar, jimin menghentikan gerakannya tanda bahwa ia sudah selesai. Semua orang yang melihatnya kemudian memberikan tepuk tangan yang sangat keras. Jimin sukses membuat orang orang memuji dirinya.

"kau sangat hebat park jimin." Teriak salah satu murid wanita.

Jimin kemudian tersenyum kearah wanita itu. wanita yang dilihatnya kemudian teriak histeris saat melihat senyum jimin.

"kau lihat? Tadi jimin tersenyum kearahku." Ucap wanita itu.

Jimin kemudian berjalan menghampiri taehyung . Ia duduk disamping taehyung, kemudian taehyung menggeserkan badannya memberikan tempat agar jimin bisa duduk disampingnya.

"kau sangat hebat." Ucapnya, tanpa sadari ia tersenyum ke arah jimin.

Jimin membalasnya dengan senyuman.

"aku senang bisa membuatmu tersenyum." Seketika wajah taehyung mulai berubah. Wajahnya mulai memerah karena malu mendengar kalimat yang baru saja di dengarnya.

"ah itu…" ucap taehyung, ia hanya menunduk menutupi wajahnya yang memang sudah berubah warna.

Tak lama pintu pun ruang latihan pun terbuka, seorang pria berumur sekitar dua puluh lima itu pun masuk kedalam ruangan. Ya ia adalah pelatih dance di sekolah ini

.

.

.

 **Pulang sekolah.**

Setelah beres latihan, jimin pergi keruang ganti untuk membersihkan dirinya. Sedangkan taehyung menunggunya di depan gerbang sekolah sendirian.

Jimin kembali setelah taehyung menunggu selama 20 menit.

"maafkan aku, karena menunggumu."

"tak apa, aku sudah biasa menunggu." Ucapnya dingin.

"yak jangan membuatku tidak enak. Kalau begitu aku akan membelikanmu ice cream." Ucap jimin

Taehyung kemudian tersenyum. tapi kemudian, ia menyembunyikan senyumannya itu.

"apa kau ingin membayar waktuku yang terbuang hanya dengan sebuah ice cream?"

Jimin hanya terdiam. Ia memasang muka polosnya kemudian menganggukan kepalanya membenarkan perkataan taehyung.

"aku tidak mau." Ucap taehyung.

"yasudah, aku akan beli ice cream untukku seorang." Ucap jimin sambil berjalan meninggalkan taehyung yang masih diam di depan gerbang.

.

.

.

Jimin dan taehyung berada disebuah café. Taehyung duduk di dekat ruangan menghadap jendela. Sedangkan jimin mengantri untuk membeli dua buah ice cream. Jimin mengantri cukup lama, karena kebetulan café yang ia kunjungi lumayan ramai.

Di depan jimin, terlihat seorang anak memakai seragam smp sedang mencari uang didalam tasnya.

"anak muda, jika kau tidak mempunyai uang jangan pernah datang kemari." Ucap sang pelayan toko.

"astaga, sudah aku katakan, aku lupa membawa dompetku. Bisakah kau memberikannya. Aku berjanji akan membayarnya."

Jimin yang ada dibelakangnya, memperhatikan kejadian yang sedang terjadi saat itu.

"silahkan ada yang bisa kami bantu." Ucap pelayan kepada jimin. Dan ia tetap menghiraukan anak smp yang masih berdiri disana.

"hei bibi, aku memesan ice cream. mengapa tak kau memberikannya padaku?" ucap anak itu kembali. Tapi pelayan itu tetap tak mendengarnya.

Jimin hanya menatap anak itu kemudian kembali menatap sang pelayan yang ada di depannya.

"aku pesan ice cream untuk tiga orang." Ucap jimin. Kemudian dengan cepat sang pelayan menyajikan tiga buah ice cream dan jimin pun memberikan uang kepada pelayan tersebut.

"ambilah." Ucap jimin sambil memberikan ice cream kepada anak smp yang masih setia berdiri disana.

"kau?siapa?"

"kau tidak perlu tau siapa aku. Ambil saja ice creamnya kemudian kau pulang dan kerjakan tugasmu." Ucap jimin kembali.

anak itu pun kemudian mengambil ice creamnya. Dan menatap jimin tak percaya.

Jimin kembali ketempatnya setelah memberikan ice cream. ia kemudian duduk didepan taehyung dan memberikan ice cream lainnya kepada taehyung.

"ini untukmu. Maaf membuatmu menunggu kembali. Tadi ada sedikit masalah ketika aku disana." Ucapnya sambil mengambil ice creamnya dengan sendok kemudian memasukannya kedalam mulutnya.

"sudah kuduga. Aku bahkan sudah bosan mendengar kata 'maaf aku membuatmu menunggu lama'" ucap taehyung dengan mengikuti logat khas jimin.

"hei hei hei sejak kapan kau bisa meniru gayaku?" ucapnya.

Taehyung tertawa pelan saat orang yang ada di depannya kesal karna dirinya.

"sejak aku mengenalmu."

Jimin kemudian tersedak saat taehyung mengatakan kalimat kemudian melihat jimin dengan khawatir.

"kau tak apa jimin?"

"ah tidak, aku tidak apa apa." Jimin pun tersenyum kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya dan melihat kearah jendela.

"permisi." Terdengar suara asing masuk kedalam telinga mereka berdua. Jimin dan taehyung kemudian melihat kesamping , ke arah suara itu berasal.

Taehyung menatap orang yang berdiri disampingnya itu tapi berbeda dengan jimin, ia memberikan senyumannya.

"kau siapa?" ucap taehyung.

"perkenalkan, aku jeon jungkook." ucap laki laki yang ada disampingnya itu.

"ah jadi namamu jeon jungkook." ucap jimin. Taehyung kemudian menatap jimin dan kembali menatap laki laki bernama jungkook itu.

"apa kalian saling kenal?" ucap taehyung penasaran.

"tidak. aku baru mengenalnya. Tadi saat di depan, aku memberikan ice cream untuknya, karna dia tidak membawa dompet."

"ohh." Ucap taehyung dengan dingin.

Jungkook hanya tersenyum ke arah mereka berdua.

"terimakasih untuk ice creamnya. Jika tidak keberatan. Bolehkah aku tau siapa nama dan dimana sekolahmu. Aku akan membayar uang ice creamnya besok."

"namaku park jimin, dan ini temanku kim taehyung. Masalah uang, kau tidak perlu membayarnya. Oh dan satu lagi. Aku sekolah diujung jalan ini. kau tau kan?"

Jungkook hanya menganggukan kepalanya.

"ya aku tau hyung."

"kau sangat lucu." Ucap jimin, kemudian tanpa sadar ia menepuk bahu dan mengacak rambut jungkook dan jungkook hanya diam tak percaya dengan apa yang dilakukan jimin.

Taehyung yang ada di depannya hanya diam melihat sebuah adegan yang tak seharusnya ia lihat. Ia meremas samping celananya dengan kuat menahan rasa kesal.

Taehyung merasakan 'cemburu' pada saat itu. namun ia pun berpikir tak seharusnya ia ceemburu. Karena mungkin ini hanya kebetulan saja. Dan mungkin jimin tak akan bertemu lagi dengan jungkook.

"sekali lagi. Terimakasih hyung." Ucap jungkook. kemudian ia pun membungkukan badannya dan pergi meninggalkan mereka berdua.

.

.

"jadi namamu park jimin." Ucap jungkook saat ia sudah berada di luar café.

"jimin hyung tunggulah aku." Terlihat sebuah senyuman terbentuk dari bibir jungkook

.

.

.

Tbc

Maaf semuanya karena keterlambatan buat posting ff ini /bow 90 derajat/

Ada sedikit masalah dengan kesibukan aku sebagai mahasiswa /curhat dikit/

Gimana dengan epepnya. Pasti geje bgt kan huaa.. dan aku juga minta maaf karna epep yang aku buat ga sesuai dengan apa yang kalian mau /bow lagi/

.

.

.

Riska971 : keren? Makasih banyak tapi ini epep yang sangat geje :(

Rikanagisa : iya tak apa. Makasih atas masukannya . mungkin aku bakal perbaiki di epep yang selanjutnya.

MMahlynda : jangan turun dong huaa.. ia makasih atas semangatnya.

KhoerunNIsa259 : eh jimin seme ._. Hohoho btw ini udah update ko.

Guest077 : tak apa dan makasih juga buat nyempetin ngereview hihihi

Jimingotyesjam : iya jimin masuk ke pohon :'') kamu memberikan aku sebuah ide untuk next ff . makasih ya /bow/

Kumiko ve : jimin jadi seme ._. Aakk maaf bgt ga bisa buat jimin jadi uke . next epep yaa ditunggu aja .

NamiraIstiqa : kurang panjang ya? Aku ga bisa buat epep panjang2 karena waktu juga huhuhu maaf ya

Hyemi270 : aku ngebuat tae jdi uke karena ingin beda aja hehe . makasih juga udah review

.

.

Sekali lagi aku kasih tau, posisi jimin disini seme dan taehyung uke. Maaf kalau aku reviewnya kebalik atau apapun itu (?) mungkin aku lagi ga fokus u.u

Review lagi ya jangan lupa. Makasih sebelumnya


	5. Chapter 4

Remember

Author : min gula

Genre : friendship , romance (?) , yaoi

Cast: park jimin

Kim taehyung

Jeon jungkook

dll

Rate : T

Disclaimer

Ide cerita dari pengalaman aku (?) murni pengalaman dan di beri perubahan meskipun sedikit dan juga bentuk dari yaoinya (?) maafkan jika ada kesaamaan dengan ff lainnya karna setiap pengalaman cinta itu ada yang sama tapi tak serupa (?)

.

.

.

.

Typo bertebaran

.

.

.

 **Kelas dua semester awal**

Awal ajaran baru. jimin dan juga taehyung kini duduk di kelas dua. Mereka sudah saling mengenal satu sama lain. jimin sudah tau semua sifat taehyung dan juga sebaliknya. Tapi satu hal yang tidak pernah mereka ketahui. Yaitu perasaan dari masing masing. Jimin atau pun taehyung sama sama tidak pernah berani mengatakan tentang perasaannya.

Taehyung dan jimin berjalan memasuki koridor kelas. Hari ini adalah hari awal pertama masuk sekolah setelah liburan panjang. Tapi ada hal berbeda ketika mereka menginjakan kaki di sekolahnya. Suasana sekolah pada saat itu sangat ramai, ya kebanyakan dari mereka akan sibuk mencari junior baru untuk di jadikan 'pacar'.

Semua orang terlihat sibuk dan berkumpul di depan ruang kelas 1-A . tergambar jelas rasa penasaran keluar dari wajah jimin dan juga taehyung. Sebenarnya mengapa banyak orang berkumpul disana? Mereka berdua kemudian menghampiri beberapa orang yang sedang berusaha untuk masuk ke kelas 1-A tersebut.

Samar-samar jimin dan juga taehyung mendengar salah satu murid mengatakan nama yang tak asing di telinganya.

"nama murid kelas satu itu jeon jungkook."

"lihatlah, dia sangat tampan."

"dia seperti malaikat."

Jimin dan taehyung yang mengenal nama itu kemudian saling berpandangan satu sama lain.

"jeon jungkook?" ucap jimin.

Kemudian keluarlah seorang pria dengan name tag 'jeon jungkook' dari dalam kelas. Semua orang berteriak histeris saat melihat langsung ketampanan dari pria yang bermarga jeon tersebut. Ia tersenyum kepada semua orang. Tapi penglihatannya hanya terfokus pada satu orang yang sedang berdiri di samping taehyung. Dia adalah jimin.

Jungkook kemudian tersenyum dan berjalan menghampiri jimin.

"hyung. Akhirnya kita berjumpa kembali." Ucap jungkook sambil membungkukan badannya.

Taehyung hanya melihat kejadian itu dengan malas. Ia sebenarnya tidak terlalu suka dengan orang yang ada di hadapanya itu.

" kira kau tak akan bersekolah disini. Bagaimana kabarmu?" ucap jimin.

Tentu saja hal ini disaksikan oleh banyak orang. Semua orang menatap jimin dengan tatapan tidak suka. Mereka berpikir 'mengapa ia bisa mengenal jungkook' .

"aku baik baik saja denganmu?" Ucap jungkook. dan pada saat itu juga taehyung merasa jika ia dalam situasi yang berbahaya.

.

.

.

 **Perpustakaan.**

Dari tadi taehyung hanya memainkan pensilnya. Ia tidak pernah fokus dengan apa yang ia baca. Pikirannya terus saja memikirkan murid baru bernama jungkook. karena ia merasakan, jika jungkook berada di dekat jimin, ia akan merasa terasingkan.

"kim taehyung." Tiba tiba saja jimin memanggil taehyung yang sedang melamun tersebut. Tetapi taehyung tetap saja tidak memberikan respon.

"hei kim taehyung." Ucap jimin kembali dengan meninggikan sedikit suaranya. Taehyung kemudian tersadar dari lamunannya.

"ya?"

"apa kau melamun?" Tanya jimin.

"tidak." ucapnya. kemudian taehyung membuka beberapa halaman buku yang ia pegang.

"apa kau pernah merasakan hal yang berbeda ketika dekat dengan seseorang?"

Deg

Kegiatan taehyung pun terhenti. Ia memfokuskan pandangannya kepada pria yang ada di depannya itu.

"apa maksudmu?" ucap taehyung.

"aku merasakan hal yang berbeda ketika dekat dengan seseorang. Hal itu belum pernah aku rasakan sebelumnya. Aku merasakan sebuah kebahagiaan saat dekat dengan orang tersebut."

"siapa?"

Jimin hanya tersenyum tanpa memberi tahu siapa orang yang ia maksud.

"apa mungkin aku sedang jatuh cinta?" ucap jimin kembali.

Keheningan menyelimuti atmosfer diantara mereka berdua. Taehyung terdiam tak mampu menjawab pertanyaan dari jimin.

"mungkin saja." Ucap taehyung pelan.

"apa kau pernah atau sedang jatuh cinta pada seseorang?" pertanyaan itu membuat seluruh tubuh taehyung membeku. Ia bahkan tidak tau harus berkata apa.

Selama ini ia memang sedang jatuh cinta. Dan jimin adalah orang yang ia cintai. Tapi apakah ia harus mengungkapkan perasaannya saat ini. atau mungkin jika ia mengatakannya, maka jimin akan menjauh darinya. Semua bayang bayang tersebut terlintas dipikiran taehyung pada saat itu juga.

Jimin hanya terdiam melihat taehyung. Ia menatap dan menunggu sebuah jawaban yang akan taehyung keluarkan dari bibirnya.

"jika kau bertanya seperti itu maka aku akan mengatakan ya." Ucap taehyung. Matanya mulai berkaca kaca saat akan mengatakan kalimat yang selanjutnya.

"sebenarnya aku menyukai dia saat pertama kali bertemu dengannya. Namun aku tak pernah berani mengatakan tentang perasaanku. Karena aku sadar aku bukanlah siapa siapa dimatanya. Jika aku mengatakan tentang perasaanku, yang aku takutkan dia akan membencikku dan menjauih dariku."

Jimin hanya terdiam mendengar pengakuan dari taehyung. Ia tidak tahu jika temannya itu menyimpan perasaan untuk orang lain.

"maaf kan aku. Maaf aku mengungkit tentang masalah perasaanmu. Aku tak tau jika kau memiliki masalah perasaan serumit ini." jimin kemudian menghapus air mata taehyung yang mulai jatuh dari matanya.

.

.

.

Terlihat jungkook sedang berdiri di depan pintu ruang dance. Ia sedang menunggu seseorang. Siapa lagi kalau bukan jimin. Sejak pulang sekolah, jungkook menunggu jimin sendirian.

Tak berapa lama, orang yang ditunggu jungkook pun keluar. Ia keluar hanya sendiri tanpa ditemani oleh taehyung. Karena sebelumnya taehyung memang tak bisa menemani jimin pada saat itu. taehyung sebenarnya memiliki kesibukan lain. ia harus pergi mengikuti les musik.

Jungkook kemudian menghampiri jimin yang baru saja melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari ruang itu.

"hyung."

Orang yang merasa terpanggil pun menolehkan pandanganya kepada jungkook.

"hyung, bagaimana dengan latihannya?pasti sangat melelahkan." Ucap jungkook kembali. Namun jimin hanya tersenyum dan menganggukan kepalanya.

"hyung, ini untukmu." Ucap jungkook sambil memberikan sebuah minuman kaleng dingin. Jimin melihat minuman yang dipegang jungkook kemudian mengambilnya.

"terimakasih." Ucap jimin kemudian ia tersenyum kembali.

"hyung, apa kau ada acara lain setelah ini?"

"tidak. memang kenapa?" ucap jimin sambil membuka minuman kalengnya.

"bisakah kau mengantarku ke toko buku? Aku ingin membeli beberapa buku."

Jimin kemudian mengerutkan dahinya. Ia berpikir mengapa harus aku yang mengantarnya.

"mengapa kau tidak minta antar kepada temanmu yang lain?" ucap jimin penasaran.

Jungkook kemudian terdiam sejenak mencari sebuah alasan

"karena, aku tak dekat dengan temanku yang lain. disekolah ini aku hanya mengenalmu hyung. Tapi jika kau keberatan aku akan pergi sendiri." Ucap jungkook dengan mengeluarkan senyumnya yang sangat manis. Tentu saja saat jimin melihat senyumnya , ia tak mampu menolak ajakan jungkook.

"baiklah. Aku akan mengantarmu." Ucap jimin.

"terimakasih akan menunggumu satu jam lagi di depan sekolah. Kalau begitu aku pergi." Kemudian jungkook pun pergi meninggalkan jimin.

.

.

.

 **Bebrapa jam** **kemudian.**

Waktu menunjukan pukul tujuh malam. Jimin dan juga jungkook menghabiskan waktu yang cukup lama di tempat buku. Padahal mereka hanya membeli dua buku saja.

Setelah pulang dari toko buku, jimin dan juga jungkook berjalan menuju rumah jungkook. Sebenarnya jungkook bisa pulang sendiri, tetapi jimin ingin mengantarnya pulang karena hari memang sudah malam dan ia tak ingin terjadi sesuatu kepada jungkook.

"hyung apa kau dekat taehyung hyung?" kalimat itu terlontar dari bibir jungkook.

"kenapa?" tanya jimin

"tidak, aku hanya ingin tahu saja."

"jika kau mengingikan jawaban, aku akan berkata ya. Aku dan dia memang dekat tapi hanya sebatas teman. Kami berteman sejak awal masuk sekolah. Tak heran jika kami terlihat sangat dekat."

Jungkook hanya membulatkan bibirnya setelah mendengar itu semua. Kemudian ia tersenyum tanpa sepengetahuan jimin.

Mereka berjalan cukup jauh tiba tiba saja langkah jungkook terhenti, otomatis jimin pun sama sama menghentikan langkahnya.

Jungkook kemudian membalikan badanya, pandanganya kini tertuju kepada jimin. Lalu ia pun tersenyum kepadanya. jimin yang merasa diperhatikan pun hanya mengerutkan dahinya.

"hyung, kau bisa mengantarku sampai sini." Ucap jungkook.

"kenapa?bukankah rumahmu ada disana?" ucap jimin.

"aku takut jika kau mengantarku sampai rumah, kau akan telat sampai rumah." Senyumnya kembali tergaris dari bibir jungkook.

"kau yakin?" ucap jimin memastikan.

"iya hyung. Kau bisa pulang sekarang."

"baiklah, aku pulang. Kau hati hati di jalan." Jimin pun melangkahkan kakinya meninggalkan jungkook. Tetapi di dalam langkahnya tersimpan sebuah keraguan. Ia masih memikirkan jungkook. 'apakah jungkook akan baik baik saja' pikirnya.

"hyung." Tiba tiba saja suara itu terdengar kembali.

Jimin kemudian membalikan badannya. Ia masih melihat jungkook berdiri disana.

"ya?"

Jungkook pun kemudian menghampiri jimin. Ia tiba tiba saja mencium bibir jimin dengan sangat cepat. Ciuman itu berlangsung kurang dari dua detik. Jimin hanya terdiam tak percaya setelah mendapatkan perlakuan dari adik kelasnya tersebut.

"hyung..terimakasih." jungkook pun pergi meninggalkan jimin yang masih terdiam karena ulahnya sendiri.

.

.

.

 **Jam istirahat**

Jimin dan taehyung baru saja melangkah kan kakinya keluar kelas. Di luar kelas terlihat jungkook yang sedang berdiri disana dan membawa sebuah kotak makan. Jimin dan taehyung kemudian menghampiri jungkook. Jungkook pun memberikan senyumnya kepada jimin dan juga taehyung. Tapi tatapanya masih tetap tertuju pada jimin.

"hyung ini untukmu." Ucap jungkook sambil memberikan kotak makan siangnya.

"apa ini?" tanya jimin.

"bekal makan siang. Aku membuatkannya untukmu, karena kau sudah mengantarkanku pulang tadi malam.

Taehyung kemudian melayangkan tatapanya kearah jimin. Ia tak tahu jika kemarin malam mereka pergi bersama.

"ah itu. Kau tak usah repot repot. Aku senang bisa mengantarmu pulang." Ucap jimin sambil mengambil kotak makan siangnya. Jungkook pun kembali memberikan senyumannya.

"hyung aku pergi." Jungkook pun pergi meninggalkan mereka berdua.

Jimin dan taehyung masih terdiam di depan pintu.

"sepertinya anak itu menyukaimu." Tiba tiba saja kalimat tersebut terlontar dari bibir taehyung.

"ya? Barusan kau mengatakan apa?" ucap jimin memang tidak mendegar perkataan taehyung.

"sudahlah. Lupakan saja." Ucap taehyung. Ia kemudian berjalan menuju kantin sendiri meninggalkan jimin di belakangnya.

"kau akan pergi kemana?"

"tentu saja makan." Ucap taehyung tanpa membalikan badannya.

"mengapa tak makan ini berdua saja di kelas" ucap jimin sambil menunjukan kotak bekal makan siang pemberian jungkook.

"kau makan saja sendiri. Itu memang untukmu, bukan untukku."

"baiklah,aku makan sendiri saja." Jimin pun kemudian masuk kedalam kelas

.

.

 **Taehyung pov**

"baiklah,aku makan sendiri saja." Aku masih mendengar jimin menjawab seruanku.

Satu detik

Dua detik

Tiga detik

Tak ada suara. Aku kemudian membalikan badanku. Ternyata benar, jimin memang sudah masuk kedalam kelas. Ia sepertinya sedang mencoba makanan pemberian jungkook.

Aku hanya menghela nafas cukup panjang. Aku bahkan tidak tau kedepannya akan seperti apa. Entah cemburu atau pun itu, rasanya aku tak pernah suka jika kau benar benar dekat dengan jungkook.

"apakah aku akan kehilanganmu?"

.

.

.

Bersambung

.

.

Harusnya aku update chapt ini kemarin lusa. Tapi aku bermaslah sama laptop jadinya aku telat banget . maaffffffffff /bow lagi/ aku suka php yaaa /iyaaaaaa php bgt/

Cie disini jungkook udah dewasa udah berani cium ciuman /abaikan author/ hahahaha

.

.

.

Oh Deer Han : jimin suka sama jungkook? Emmmmm...next chapt kita bongkar ya hohoho

Jimingotyesjam : haha engga, aku cuman bercanda ko. Itu buat next ff bukan next chapt sepertinya (?)

Hyemi270:sepertinya(?) di chapt selanjutnya bakal di ceritain ko apa yang bakalan terjadi hehe

Riska971 : sebenernya ga tega juga buat jungkook jadi pho tapi gimana lagi /di bash kookiestand/

Esazame: wks..maafkan aku kookie (?)

Yasmin: hai yasmin. Makasih udah mau baca ff saya. Saya pikir ini ff yang biasa aja xD hehehe. Thanks bgt udah mau review. Kalau bisa review lagi kkkk..

Tae's: yah yah maafkan kookie (?) kk

.

.

Sekali lagi terimakasih banyak buat yang udah baca ff ini. Review lagi boleh?


	6. Chapter 5

Aktifitas kelas di pagi hari terhenti ketika hoseok atau lebih akrab di panggil j-hope itu masuk dan berteriak di dalam kelas. Suasana kelas yang awalnya ramai kemudian menjadi hening seketika. Semua mata kini tertuju kepada orang yang ada di depan kelas.

"ada berita baru. Mungkin ini akan menjadi berita paling panas. Kau tau jimin teman sekelas kita? Dia mengencani jungkook. Bukan kah itu hebat?"

Kelas menjadi gaduh kembali. Semua murid yang ada di kelas sibuk membicarakan jimin dan juga jungkook. Terkecuali orang yang sedang duduk di ujung kelas. Ia hanya terdiam setelah mendengar berita tersebut.

Taehyung terdiam setelah mendengar berita tersebut. Hatinya sangat sakit, ingin sekali ia menangis namun taehyung mencoba menahan air matanya. Usahanya gagal, air mata taehyung perlahan turun dengan sendirinya. Ia sudah tidak mampu membendung air mata tersebut.

Taehyung yang sadar dengan hal itu, dengan cepat menghapus air matanya, Ia tak ingin orang orang melihatnya, ia tak mau orang berpikir jika taehyung menyukai jimin.

Tak lama setelah itu, orang yang sedang menjadi topik pembahasan kelas pun datang. Semua orang melihat jimin dari awal pintu masuk sampai ia duduk di kursinya, jimin tersadar jika kini ia menjadi pusat perhatian di kelasnya.

"mengapa mereka melihatku seperti itu?" gumamnya pelan. Kemudian jimin mengalihkan pandangannya kepada orang yang sedang duduk disampingnya.

"orang orang disini sangat aneh, apa kau tau mengapa mereka melihatku seperti itu?" Tanya jimin kepada taehyung. Taehyung hanya terdiam.

Sebenarnya ia tak ingin bicara dengan jimin, ia ingin mencoba menutupi rasa sakitnya, ia tak mau jika jimin tahu bahwa taehyung benar benar sedang menangis dalam hatinya.

"kenapa kau tak menjawabku? Apa kau sakit?" ucap jimin. Jimin kemudian menempelkan tangannya di sekitar dahi taehyung. Tapi dengan cepat taehyung menyingkirkan tangan jimin dari dahinya.

"aku tidak sakit, aku hanya mengantuk." Ucap taehyung.

Taehyung berdiri dari duduknya "aku akan pergi ke kamar mandi untuk mencuci muka." Ucapnya. Ia pun berjalan keluar dan pergi menuju kamar mandi.

.

.

Kamar mandi

Taehyung keluar dari dalam toilet, ia kemudian berdiri di depan cermin sambil melihat bayangannya disana. Ditatapnya dalam dalam tetapi pikirannya hanya tertuju pada satu orang

Park jimin

Tanpa ia sadari, air matanya mulai turun kembali. Ia menghapus air matanya dengan cara mengusapnya dengan air.

"hyung." Terdengar suara lain dari dalam kamar mandi.

Taehyung kemudian membalikan badannya mencari asal suara tersebut. Dilihatnya jungkook sedang tersenyum di depan pintu kamar mandi, ia kemudian mendekati taehyung yang masih terdiam disana.

"hyung bisakah kita bicara berdua?" tanya jungkook.

Taehyung masih terdiam. Ia tak mengeluarkan sepatah kata pun.

"hyung aku ingin bicara denganmu, ini menyangkut jimin hyung."

Kini badan taehyung terasa membeku. Air mata yang sedari sudah ia tahan kini kembali ingin turun dengan sendirinya. Taehyung berusaha keras untuk menahan air matanya untuk tidak jatuh, dengan cepat ia memberikan senyum palsunya kepada jungkook.

"jimin?" suaranya terdengar bergetar saat menyebut namanya. Jangankan untuk menyebut namanya. Mendengar namanya saja sudah membuat hati taehyung sakit.

"ya, jimin hyung. Ada yang ingin aku tanyakan padamu. Bisakah kita bertemu saat pulang sekolah nanti?"

Taehyung kembali tak mengeluarkan sepatah katapun. Ia hanya menganggukan kepalanya tanda jika ia setuju dengan permintaan jungkook.

"terimakasih hyung."

.

.

.

Pulang sekolah

Suasana taman sekolah pada saat itu cukup sepi. Hanya ada daun daun gugur tertiup oleh angin. Taehyung terlihat duduk sendiri di bawah pohon yang ada disana. Ia menunggu kedatangan jungkook.

Tak lama itu jungkook datang dan langsung menghampiri taehyung. Ia duduk di sebelah taehyung dan taehyung sedikit menggeser posisi duduknya.

"hyung maaf aku menunggu lama." Ucap jungkook.

Taehyung hanya diam.

"hyung.. " ucap jungkook.

"ada hal yang ingin aku katakan." Ucap jungkook kembali.

"katakan saja, aku tak memiliki banyak waktu."

"sebenarnya apa hubunganmu dengan jimin hyung?" Ucap jungkook dengan melihat arah pandangannya kepada taehyung.

Taehyung yang merasa diperhatikan oleh adik kelasnya itu terdiam mencoba menyusun sebuah jawaban. ia memang hanya berteman dengan jimin namun hatinya mengatakan lebih.

"aku hanya berteman dengan dia. kenapa?" tanya taehyung.

"tidak, terkadang aku cemburu saat kau dekat dengan jimin hyung. Tapi setelah aku tau kau hanya berteman dengannya aku tidak khawatir lagi." Guratan senyum itu kemudian terlihat dari bibir jungkook.

"kau mungkin sudah tau jika aku dan jimin hyung berpacaran, jadi aku tak perlu menjelaskan apapun padamu." Ucap jungkook kembali.

Jungkook kemudian berdiri dari duduknya, ia berdiri di depan taehyung lalu mengulurkan tangannya.

"taehyung hyung, dapatkah kita menjadi teman?" Ucapnya sambil memperlihatkan senyumnya kembali.

Taehyung melihat tangan yang terulur di depannya, kemudian menatap mata orang yang ada di depannya itu. Taehyung memberikan senyum palsunya kepada jungkook lalu menjabat tangannya.

"karena teman jimin hyung adalah temanku juga."

"dan aku percaya padamu jika kau tidak akan pernah merebutnya dariku."

.

.

.

Di sekolah

Pelajaran telah berakhir, dan sekarang waktunya pulang. Semua murid yang ada dikelas mulai berhamburan keluar kelas. Taehyung dan jimin masih duduk di bangku paling belakang sambil membereskan beberapa bukunya.

"apa kau ada rencana untuk hari ini?" tanya jimin. Taehyung hanya menggelengkan kepalanya.

"oh."

Taehyung keluar dari bangkunya dan disusul oleh jimin. Mereka berjalan keluar kelas. Ketika jimin dan taehyung mulai melangkah keluar kelas, dilihatnya pria yang lebih muda sedang berdiri di depan kelas mereka. Dia adalah kekasih jimin. Sejak mereka menjalani hubungan, jungkook jadi lebih sering datang ke kelas jimin. Jadwal pulangnya memang lebih cepat di banding kelas jimin.

Jungkook kemudian menghampiri mereka. Ia memberi salam kepada taehyung.

"hyung ayo kita pulang." Ucap jungkook.

Jimin menganggukan kepalanya kepada jungkook lalu ia melihat taehyung.

"kita akan pulang bersama." Ucap jimin kepada taehyung. Taehyung yang sadar akan dengan situasi perlahan memperlihatkan senyumannya.

"tidak, kau duluan saja. Aku akan pergi ke toko buku."

"benarkah? Kau bilang hari ini tak memiliki acara?" ucap jimin kembali.

Jungkook hanya melihat kedua seniornya dengan bingung.

"aku lupa, kau saja duluan."

"bisakah kita ke toko buku bersama?" ucap jungkook menawari.

"tidak. Aku bisa sendiri." Ucap taehyung.

"oh kalau begitu kita pulang duluan." Ucap jimin, ia kini mulai berjalan pulang bersama jungkook. Tinggalah taehyung sendiri yang masih diam di depan kelas.

.

.

kamar taehyung.

Taehyung duduk di meja belajarnya, ia sibuk membaca novel yang ia beli kemarin. Tiba tiba handphonenya bergetar, ada sebuah panggilan masuk. Taehyung melihat nama di layar handphonenya lalu mengakat telphonenya.

"hallo." Ucap taehyung.

'kim taehyung, apa kau mempunyai waktu malam ini?' terdengar suara dari sebrang sana.

"hmm. Ada apa?"

'aku ingin mengajakmu nonton, yah aku baru saja melihat ada film baru.' Ucap jimin.

Menonton? Pikir taehyung, ia tersenyum saat jimin mengajaknya menonton.

"ahh.. baiklah, aku menyetujui ajakanmu."

'Aku akan menunggumu disana jam 7 malam.' Ucapnya.

"hmm.. baiklah, sampai jumpa." Kemudian taehyung menutup telephonenya.

Taehyung kembali tersenyum setelah mendapatkan telephone dari jimin, dia sangat bahagia saat jimin mengajaknya menonton.

.

.

Malam di bioskop.

Taehyung menunggu kedatangan jimin, ia duduk di ruang tunggu sambil melihat handphonenya. Ia sudah hadir disana sejak tiga puluh menit yang lalu. Tak lama jimin pun datang menghampiri taehyung. Taehyung berdiri dan menghampiri jimin. Tetapi jimin tidak datang sendiri, dia datang bersama jungkook.

Rasa bahagia tadi kini berubah dengan seketika dengan rasa kecewa. Ya taehyung tersadar jika jungkook kini adalah pacar jimin. Dan kemungkinan besar, dimana ada jimin pasti ada jungkook.

"kau datang juga?" ucap taehyung kepada jungkook.

"hmm. Aku tidak tahu jika jimin mengajakmu juga hyung." Ucap jungkook.

Jimin hanya menatap mereka berdua secara bergantian, lalu tersenyum.

"sepertinya kalian berdua sudah cukup akrab." Ucap jimin.

Terukir senyum palsu dari bibir mereka berdua. Kini mereka bertiga pun berjalan membeli tiket dan masuk ke dalam teater bioskop.

Di dalam teater taehyung tidak menikmati film yang sedang di putar, matanya terus saja melihat keakraban jimin dan juga jungkook. Hatinya sangat sakit, ingin rasanya ia cepat cepat pergi dari tempat itu.

Dua jam sudah mereka berada di dalam teater. Mereka bertiga keluar bersamaan dari dalam teater bioskop. Taehyung tiba tiba saja terlihat sangat pucat, ia menjadi lebih pendiam.

"kau terlihat sedikit pucat. Apa kau sakit?" ucap jimin kepada taehyung dan diikuti oleh tatapan jungkook kepada taehyung.

Taehyung hanya menggelengkan kepala sambil tersenyum.

"tidak, mungkin ini akibar ac di dalam teater tadi, dan mungkin karena aku belum mengisi perutku."

"apa kau ingin makan? seharusnya kau bilang jika kau belum makan sebelumnya. Mungkin aku akan membelikanmu beberapa makanan untuk kau makan." Ucap jimin khawatir.

"Tak usah, aku tak ingin merepotkanmu."

"tidak, kau harus makan taehyung. Aku yang mengajakmu malam ini, dan aku juga yang harus bertanggung jawab memberikanmu makan." Kini perhatian jimin terfokus kepada taehyung, jungkook yang ada disana merasa tidak diperhatikan.

"makanlah, jimin hyung tak ingin melihatmu sakit." Ucap jungkook kesal kepada taehyung.

Taehyung hanya tersenyum "kalian makanlah berdua, sepertinya aku akan pulang dan makan di rumah saja."

"kau yakin?" ucap jimin kembali.

"iya."

"kalau begitu, aku akan mengantarkanmu sampai kau menemukan taxi." Ucap jimin.

"bagaimana dengan makan malamnya hyung?" ucap jungkook dengan tiba tiba.

"kita akan makan malam setelah aku mengantar taehyung." Ucap jimin kepada jungkook.

Mau tidak mau, jungkook pun harus menunda makan malamnya karena harus mengikuti permintaan dari jimin untuk mengantar taehyung pulang.

Mereka bertiga pun berjalan keluar bioskop. Jungkook hanya memperhatikan jimin yang kini mulai memperhatikan taehyung.

Kini mereka bertiga sudah berada di halte menunggu taxi. Jimin terus menerus memperhatikan taehyung, bahkan ia sendiri lupa dengan keberadaan jungkook. Tak lama setelah itu, taxi pun berhenti di depan mereka. Jimin membukakan pintu taxi untuk taehyung dan taehyung pun masuk kedalam taxi tersebut.

"terimakasih. Maaf aku merepotkan kalian." Ucap taehyung. Jungkook tak menjawab apapun dan hanya melihatnya kesal.

"tak apa, sudah seharusnya aku melakukan ini padamu." Ucap jimin. Akhirnya taehyung pun tersenyum dan menutup pintu taxi. Sekarang taxi itu pun pergi.

.

.

.

Pagi pagi di kelas taehyung.

Taehyung datang sangat pagi sekali, ia sudah duduk di bangkunya sambil membaca beberapa catatan miliknya, tiba tiba saja jungkook datang dan membawa beberapa kantong plastik berisikan obat.

"ini untukmu. Aku memberikan ini agar kau cepat sembuh." Ucap jungkook.

"terimakasih." Jawabnya dan taehyung pun mengambil obat tersebut.

"oh. Dan satu lagi, hyung bisakah kau menjauh dari jimin hyung? Kau tau, aku merasa cemburu kepada hyung sejak kejadian malam kemarin. Ku harap kau bisa mengerti dan mengabulkan permintaanku." Jungkook pun membungkukan kepalanya lalu pergi meninggalkan taehyung.

.

.

.

Bersambung

.

terimakasih buat yang udah nunggu ff ini, aku baru posting dan mulai lagi nulis setelah hiatus lama. Ff ini bakal aku posting sampai tamat, karena aku tau rasanya di phpin (?) . Dan aku pun mau minta maaf karena keterlambatan untuk update ff ini. Tolong minta reviewnya kembali, sekali lagi terimakasih ^^


	7. Chapter 6

Seminggu kemudian..

Setelah jungkook meberikan obat kepada taehyung, jimin dan taehyung terlihat tak terlalu dekat. Taehyung kini mulai menjaga jarak dengan jimin. Setiap jimin mengajaknya pergi, taehyung akan berpura pura sibuk atau ada acara lain. Ini semua ia lakukan karena jungkook.

Entah kenapa ia melakukan hal itu semua. Taehyung lebih mengorbankan perasaannya untuk orang lain. Meski hatinya sangat sakit.

Di kantin taehyung duduk sendiri menghabiskan makan siangnya, tiba tiba jimin duduk di depan taehyung. Taehyung pun melihat jimin, dengan cepat ia menghabiskan makan siangnya. Setelah selesai, ia berdiri namun ia duduk kembali karena jimin dengan cepat menarik tangannya.

"tunggu, aku ingin bicara denganmu." Ucap jimin.

"bicaralah, aku tak mempunyai waktu banyak. Aku belum membereskan tugas tugasku."

"berikan aku waktu lima menit." Ucap jimin.

Taehyung menganggukan kepalanya tanda setuju.

"ada hal yang ingin aku tanyakan padamu. Mengapa kau menjauh dariku?"

Deg

Tiba tiba saja badan taehyung menjadi kaku dengan seketika. Ia tak bisa menjawab pertanyaan jimin. Bahkan ia pun tidak tau mengapa ia melakukannya. Apa karena ia takut kepada jungkook, atau ia menghindar karna tak ingin bergantung kepada jimin. Ia benar benar tidak bisa menjawabnya.

"aku..aku.." ucap taehyung gugup.

"ya? Apa karena jungkook?" badan taehyung semakin kaku setelah jimin menyebut nama jungkook. Ia tak bisa menyalahkan jungkook karena ini memang pilihannya juga.

"karna..."

Treng...

Tiba tiba saja bel masuk pun berbunyi, taehyung terselamatkan karena bel sekolah. Jimin hanya menarik nafas panjang masih penasaran dengan jawaban taehyung.

"kau harus menjawab pertanyaanku di kelas." Ucap jimin, lalu ia pun pergi ke kelas terlebih dahulu.

.

.

Dari kantin, taehyung berjalan menuju kamar mandi. Ia benar benar tak ingin masuk kelas karena harus siap dengan jawaban yang akan ia katakan kepada jimin. Taehyung masuk kedalam toilet dan mengunci diri disana. Tak lama dari itu ada dua murid yang masuk kedalam kamar mandi juga. Dua murid tadi terlihat sibuk membenarkan pakaiannya di depan cermin.

"aku dengar jungkook dan jimin sudah putus." Ucap salah satu murid.

"benarkah? Bagaimana bisa?"

"entahlah, tapi jimin benar benar bodoh karena telah membuang jungkook."

"bagaimana jika jungkook yang membuang jimin?"

Tanpa mereka sadari, taehyung yang berada di dalam toilet, mendengar baik baik pembicaraan antara dua murid yang berada di kamar mandi.

"aku dengar jungkook yang memutuskan jimin, aku bahkan tidak tau kenapa."

Setelah itu kedua murid tadi keluar dari kamar mandi. Taehyung masih tak percaya setelah mendengar pembicaraan murid murid tadi.

"jimin dan jungkook putus?" ucap taehyung pelan. Dengan cepat ia keluar dari toilet dan menghubungi jungkook lewat telephone. Ia tak peduli jika sekarang masih ada kelas. Telephonenya tak terhubung sama sekali. Taehyung kemudian mencoba menghubungi jungkook untuk yang kedua kalinya.

'hallo hyung? Ada apa?' ucap jungkook.

"kau dimana? Bisakah kau menemuiku di taman belakang? Ada hal yang ingin aku tanyakan."

'tentu saja, lima menit lagi aku akan kesana.' Ucap jungkook. Telphone pun terputus, dengan cepat taehyung berlari ke taman belakang. Setelah sampai ditaman, ia sudah melihat jungkook sedang duduk di bangku taman di bawah pohon.

Taehyung kemudian berjalan menghampiri jungkook dan duduk disampingnya.

"kau sudah lama disini?" ucap taehyung.

"tidak, aku baru saja datang." Jawabnya.

Keadaan seketika hening, jungkook atau pun taehyung tak ada yang membuka percakapan.

"jungkook ada—" ucapan taehyung tiba tiba saja terputus.

"aku tau, kau pasti ingin tau kenapa aku putus dengan jimin hyung." Ucapnya lalu ditatapnya mata orang yang lebih tua darinya tersebut.

"maaf." Ucap taehyung.

"tak apa hyung, aku akan menceritakannya, sebenarnya—"

.

.

Flashback

Jimin dan jungkook berada di perpustakaan, hari ini jimin berjanji akan membantu jungkook untuk menyelesaikan beberapa tugas matematikannya. Karena memang jungkook sangat kurang dalam pelajaran tersebut.

"hyung." Ucap jungkook.

"hmm?" jawabnya tanpa melihat jungkook, ia hanya fokus kepada ponselnya tersebut.

"kau sedang lihat apa? Sejak beberapa hari yang lalu kau hanya fokus kepada ponselmu." Ucap jungkook.

"aku sedang berusaha menghubungi taehyung."

Jungkook malas mendengar jawaban dari jimin, ia hanya memutar kedua bola matanya.

"memangnya ada apa dengannya? Bukan kah kalian teman sekelas?"

Jimin berhenti melihat handphonenya lalu melihat jungkook seketika.

"aku bahkan tidak tau apa salahku, tapi dia tiba tiba saja berubah sejak aku mengajaknya nonton bersamamu. Di kelas pun dia tak pernah menyapaku, bahkan dia mengabaikanku. Setiap aku mengajaknya kemana pun dia selalu menolak. Bahkan semua chat dan telphoneku tak pernah ia jawab."

Jungkook hanya menarik nafas panjang dan membuangnya kasar.

"jadi hanya karena itu." Ucapnya malas.

"apa maksudmu hanya karena itu?"

"kau berlebihan hyung, taehyung hyung bukan siapa siapa tapi kau seolah sangat takut jika dia berubah sikap seperti itu. Kau terlihat sangat takut untuk kehilangannya." Ucap jungkook.

"maksudmu berlebihan? Dia itu temanku, bukan teman maksudku dia itu sahabatku. Sahabat terbaikku."

"lalu bagaimana denganku?"

"tentu saja kau pacarku jeon jungkook."

"bagaimana jika aku yang tiba tiba saja berubah sikap padamu? Apa kau akan melakukan hal yang sama? Apa kau akan menghawatirkanku seperti kau menghawatirkan taehyung hyung?" sekarang nada bicara jungkook menjadi lebih tinggi.

"tentu saja aku akan melakukannya juga."

Jungkook kemudian mencoba untuk mengatur emosinya.

"kau tidak akan melakukannya padaku, bahkan ketika aku sakit kemarin pun kau tidak pernah tau. Kau tidak pernah menanyakan padaku 'apakah kau sakit?' seperti yang kau tanyakan kepada taehyung hyung."

"soal masalah itu aku minta maaf." Ucap jimin, lalu ia terfokus kembali kepada ponselnya dan itu membuat jungkook semakin kesal. Ia mengambil ponsel jimin dengan paksa lalu ia melihat layar ponsel tersebut.

Disana ia melihat semua pesan dari jimin ditujukan untuk taehyung hyung. Semua perhatian jimin tertulis disana untuk taehyung. Dan itu membuat dia cemburu.

"apa kau menyukai taehyung hyung?" ucap jungkook tiba tiba.

"kembalikan ponselku."

"aku bilang apa kau menyukai taehyung hyung?"

Jimin hanya terdiam ia tak menjawab pertanyaan jungkook.

"sepertinya kau memang menyukai taehyung hyung, aku salah jika menganggapmu kalau kau menyukaiku. Perhatianmu kepadaku dan kepada taehyung hyung berbeda."

Jungkook pun mengembalikan ponsel jimin. Ia membereskan beberapa bukunya dan pergi meninggalkan jimin sendirian di perpustakaan.

.

.

Sekarang jimin berada di depan kelas jungkook, ia ingin meminta maaf atas sikapnya selama ini dan ia merasa bersalah kepada jungkook. Jungkook keluar dan menghampiri jimin.

"aku ingin—" ucapan jimin terputus

"aku ingin menyelesaikan hubungan kita sampai disini." Ucap jungkook tiba tiba.

"mengapa? Aku bahkan belum sempat mengucapkan kata maaf untukmu."

"kau tidak perlu minta maaf padaku hyung, aku yang seharusnya minta maaf padamu karena mengakhiri hubungan kita secara tiba tiba." Ia tersenyum kepada jimin.

"tapi kenapa?"

Jungkook tersenyum kembali.

"karena aku bukan yang terbaik, aku merasakan ketika kau bersamaku tetapi hatimu bukan untukku tapi untuk orang lain."

"siapa maksudmu?"

"taehyung hyung." Ucap jungkook pelan.

"meskipun kau hanya berteman dengannya tapi aku selalu merasakan cemburu saat kau bersamanya hyung, aku selalu cemburu ketika kau selalu memberikan perhatian lebih padanya. Mungkin jika aku mengakhiri hubungan ini, aku tidak akan merasakan cemburu yang sangat besar."

Jimin hanya terdiam setelah mendengar semua pernyataan dari jungkook.

"aku harap kita bisa berteman baik, jimin hyung." Jungkook pun membungkukan kepalanya lalu berjalan kembali masuk kedalam kelas.

Tapi langkahnya terhenti ketika jimin memegang tangannya.

"maafkan aku karena aku telah menyakiti perasaanmu." Ucap jimin, jungkook membalikan badannya lalu menatap jimin.

"tak apa hyung, aku tidak pernah menyesal karena dulu menerima cintamu."

"dan aku tidak pernah menyesal karena pernah memilikimu." Ucap jimin dan ia tersenyum kepada jungkook.

"tentu saja kau tidak menyesal, semua orang di sekolah ini mengenalku karena ketampananku." Ucap jungkook dengan tertawa sangat pelan.

Jimin pun ikut tertawa, tanpa jimin sadari ia memeluk jungkook dengan tiba tiba.

"terimakasih untuk semuanya jeon jungkook."

Flashback end

Taehyung masih terdiam setelah mendengar cerita yang ia dengar dari jungkook. Ia benar benar tidak menyangka jika jungkook memutuskan jimin. Dalam hati taehyung ia sangat senang tetap ia pun merasa bersalah karena ia seperti penyebab mereka putus.

"aku minta maaf jika aku adalah penyebab kalian putus." Ucap taehyung dengan nada menyesal.

Jungkook melihat taehyung lalu tersenyum.

"kau tidak salah hyung, ini adalah keputusanku. Aku lah yang seharusnya minta maaf padamu. Hubunganmu dan jimin hyung menjadi tidak sedekat dulu karena aku. Seharusnya aku tidak melarangmu waktu itu." Ucap jungkook.

"aku tidak merasa terbebani."

"jika saja aku tidak terlalu cemburu padamu mungkin kau masih bisa dekat dengan jimin hyung dan aku masih bersamanya saat ini." Ucap jungkook kembali.

Taehyung memperhatikan adik kelasnya tersebut lalu memeluknya.

"tidak usah merasa menyesal, biarkan masa lalu itu pergi. Aku bahkan tak mempedulikannya."

"maaf hyung."

Taehyung kemudian melepaskan pelukannya, ia menatap jungkook dan menggenggam erat tangannya.

"belajar lah dari kesalahanmu, mungkin kita akan berteman baik." Ucap taehyung lalu tersenyum, dan jungkook tersenyum kembali kepada taehyung. Ia berdiri dari duduknya.

"sepertinya aku harus ke kelas, mungkin guru kim sudah mulai mengajar."

"maaf karena aku kau harus telat masuk kelas." Ucap taehyung dengan nada bersalah.

"tidak apa hyung. Kalau begitu aku pergi dulu." Ucap jungkook. Ia pun kini pergi meninggalkan taehyung.

.

.

Taehyung berjalan menuju kelasnya, ia ragu untuk masuk kelas karena takut dimarahi oleh guru yang mengajar pada saat itu. Dengan nafas panjang taehyung kemudian membuka pintu belakang kelas dan masuk kedalam kelas. Dilihatnya kelas saat itu sangat ramai, itu artinya guru pada saat itu tidak masuk kelas.

Dengan leganya ia kemudian membuang nafasnya kasar lalu berjalan menuju mejanya. Ia duduk di mejanya dan jimin yang duduk disamping taehyung, memperhatikan dia.

"dari mana saja kau? Tak seperti biasanya kau telat masuk kelas."

"aku baru dari uks." Ucapnya pelan, ia berbohong kepada jimin.

"apa kau sakit?" ia menempelkan tangan di dahinya.

"tidak, bukan aku. Tapi anak kelas satu. Tadi aku menemukan dia hampir pingsan saat menuju uks." Ia kemudian berbohong kembali.

"ohh.. aku kira kaulah yang sakit, aku sangat hawatir kepadamu." Ucap jimin.

Beberapa menit setelah itu, tidak ada interaksi yang terjadi di antara mereka. Jimin bahkan sampai lupa dengan pertanyaan yang ia berikan kepada taehyung saat istirahat tadi.

"jimin." Ucap taehyung.

Jimin yang sedang menulis beberapa catatan pun menghentikan aktifitasnya lalu menoleh kepada orang yang duduk disampingnya tersebut.

"ada apa?" ucapnya.

"aku minta maaf karena telah menghinda darimu." Jimin kemudian menyimpan pulpennya dan membenarkan posisi duduknya, ia kini duduk dengan menghadap kepada taehyung.

"aku senang kau mau berbicara kepadaku kembali." Ia tersenyum kepada taehyung.

"aku akan menjawab pertanyaanmu." Taehyung menarik nafas panjang menyiapkan sebuah kalimat.

"sebenarnya aku menjauhimu karena aku takut menjadi pengganggu antara kau dan juga jungkook, aku merasa tidak enak saat kau memberikan perhatian lebih padaku. Aku hanya tidak ingin jungkook salah paham terhadap kita."

"aku tau itu." Ucap jimin.

"lalu?"

"sudahlah, aku tidak ingin membahas masalah itu kembali. Aku sudah menyelesaikan hubunganku dengan jungkook. Kau tidak perlu khawatir lagi. Aku dan dia hanya sebatas teman, dan kau jangan pernah menghindar dariku lagi. Kau satu satunya teman yang kumiliki."

.

.

Taehyung pov

"teman?" ucapku dalam hati. Ya aku tau, meski kau sekarang tak memiliki ikatan apapun dengan jungkook, kau masih sama seperti dulu. Kau hanya menganggapku teman, kau tak pernah bisa menganggapku lebih dari teman.

.

.

Bersambung


End file.
